chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
May 10th (FA)
監督生棟の倉庫は相変わらず混沌としている。 The chaotic clutter in the storeroom beneath the Prefect's Building hasn't changed since I was last down here. 体育祭の過去資料の棚とは反対側。 The records for the previous athletics festivals are on a shelf on the opposite side of the room. そこに、人が入れるほど大きなくすんだ玉が鎮座していた。 It's also where they keep the giant ball used in the Ball Rolling Race. 体育祭でしか使わない道具が他にもいくつか見える。 In fact, all the equipement and whatnot used just for the athletics festival is mostly down here. 玉に軽く触れてみると、指先に埃がまとわりついた。 Running my fingertip over the ball's surface experimentally, it comes away covered in dust. しかし、躊躇は許されない。 But now isn't the time for hesitation. 俺は玉の反対側にいる男子にうなずいた。 I nod to the guys on my side, then the guys on the other side of the ball. 【孝平】「ふぁいとお―f1 ―f0 ¡ÅIÅvÅIÅv Kouhei: Hrrnngggaaaaa!! 【男子生徒Ｂ】「いっぷぁあつっ―f1 ―f0 ¡ÅIÅvÅIÅv Male Student B: Haaaaaaaaaa!! ごろごろごろ *rolling noises* 見事成功。 We finally manage it. 一緒に大玉を取り出した生徒が、さわやかな笑顔で親指を立てる。 I give everyone else who helped a thumbs up. 【男子生徒Ｂ】「ナイスファイト委員長！」！」 Male Student B: Nice going, Chairman! 【孝平】「ナイスファイト委員！」！」 Kouhei: Nice going, everyone! 親指を立て返す。 They return my thumbs up. 【男子生徒Ｄ】「委員長、後は何を運ぶんだっけ？」？」 Male Student D: Chairman, now what are we going to be moving? 【孝平】「得点板と大玉もう一個、綱引きの綱」 Kouhei: There's still some more score boards and another giant ball, as well as the tug of war ropes to get. 【男子生徒Ｄ】「聞こえたかー？」ー？」 Male Student D: Hear him? 【男子生徒Ｄ】「そっち得点板よろしくー！」ー！」 Male Student D: You guys go get the score cards! 【男子生徒Ａ】「りょーかいっ！」！」 Male Student A: Rodger that! 男子委員によって、次々に道具が外に出される。 The male members of the committee move everything we need bit by bit out onto the lawn. 窓の開く音が聞こえた。 I hear the sound of a window opening above me. 【伊織】「おー、ー、やってるねー」ー」 Iori: Oh, you guys are really going at it! 【征一郎】「精が出るな」 Seiichirou: They're showing spirit. 【伊織】「頑張ってる支倉君は、光って見えるね」 Iori: Kouhei's trying so hard, I think I can see the sweat glistening on his body. 監督生室のある二階を見上げると、二人が顔を出していた。 They lean out the window from the second floor of the Prefect's Building, looking down upon us. 大玉が転がらないように両手で抑えながら、返事をする。 Holding the giant ball in place with both hands, I yell up to them. 【孝平】「俺じゃなくて、委員のみんなが頑張ってるんですよ」 Kouhei: It's not just me... everyone in the committee is working hard. 【伊織】「そういう台詞はこう言うんだ！」！」 Iori: Yes, that's exactly what a leader says! 【伊織】「俺じゃなくて……委員のみんなが」 Iori: "It's not just me... everyone in the committee... 【伊織】「そう！　！　こにいるみんなが」 Iori: Exactly! Everyone here! 【伊織】「十数年前のウーパールーパーのように輝いて―f1 v―f1 v Iori: Just like a big line of uumpa luumpas! 【征一郎】「失礼した」 Seiichirou: Sorry about that. がらがらがら、ぴしゃ *sliding down, shut* 窓の向こうに二人が消えた。 The pair vanish from the window. 東儀先輩、容赦ないな。 Tougi-sempai saved us from further weirdness. 【白】「わあ、大きな玉ですね」 Shiro: Uwaaa... that's a huge ball. 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、手伝おっか？」？」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, do you need any help? 扉の中から白ちゃんと副会長が出てきた。 The vice president and Shiro-chan come out to see us. 【孝平】「いや、大丈夫」 Kouhei: Naw, we got it covered. 【瑛里華】「遠慮しないでもいのに」 Erika: You don't need to be so polite! 【孝平】「重い物を運ぶのは、男の仕事だろ」 Kouhei: Moving heavy things is a man's job though. 【瑛里華】「へえ、言うじゃない」 Erika: Well, aren't you something. 【白】「頼もしいです」 Shiro: That's reassuring. ごろごろごろ *rolling noises* 【孝平】「ん、なんだこの音？」？」 Kouhei: Mm... what's that noise? 【瑛里華】「大玉っ！　！　転がってるっ！」！」 Erika: The giant ball! It's slipping! 【孝平】「むおっ！」！」 Kouhei: Woah! 俺の支えている白い大玉とは別の、赤い大玉が転がっていく。 It's not the white giant ball I'm holding, but rather the other one, the red one. 【孝平】「こっちは頼んだ！」！」 Kouhei: You there, get this one! 【男子生徒Ａ】「あ、はいっ」 Male Student A: Ah, yes! 全力で赤い大玉を追いかける。 I run after the red one at full speed. 大玉は位置エネルギーを利用してどんどん加速していく。 The red ball is buidling up momentium as it rolls, going faster. 俺は地面を蹴って、階段でなんとか追い越した、が。 I manage to outpace the ball by the time we hit the stairs near the fountain. こは足場が悪いな。 The footing here is bad though. 平らな場所までこのま走るしかない。 I'm going to have to chase it until it's on at least a flat surface. ごごご！ *rumble* もはや大玉は、疾走する凶器と化していた。 By now, the giant ball has turned into a weapon of mass destruction. 勝負は一瞬で決まる。 This battle is going to be decided in the next moment. 急制動の後、ワンステップで背後を振り返り、迫る大玉と対峙。 Stopping suddenly, I drop into a low stance with my shoulder forward, not willing to give an inch. ごごごごご！ *rumble rumble* 【孝平】「かかってこいやああああああっ！」！」 Kouhei: Here it comes! ぷちっ *seeing stars* 【男子生徒Ａ】「だ、大丈夫ですか！？」！？」 Male Student A: A- are you okay!? 【男子生徒Ｄ】「おい、委員長がぺしゃんこだ！」！」 Male Student D: Hey, the chairman got flattened! 【孝平】「……はっ」 Kouhei: Well then... 実行委員のメンバーが俺を心配そうに覗き込んでいた。 Everyone on the committee is in a circle around me, looking down with concern. 【男子生徒Ｄ】「目を開けたぞ！」！」 Male Student D: His eyes are open! 【孝平】「お、大玉は…？」…？」 KouheI: Ah... the ball? 【男子生徒Ｄ】「委員長に当たって勢いが弱まったところを俺たちが…」…」 Male Student D: The impact with you made it's momenum slow enough so that the rest of us managed to... 【孝平】「止まったんだな……よかった…」…」 Kouhei: You stopped it... good... 【男子生徒Ａ】「委員長！？」！？」 Male Student A: Chairman!? 【男子生徒Ｄ】「しっかりしろ、委員長ー！」ー！」 Male Student D: Hang in there, Chairman! 支倉孝平。 Hasekura Kouhei. 大玉（赤）との激闘の末、華麗に散る。 Died a noble death in a fierce battle against a giant ball (red). ということもなく、体はなんともない。 But that's not how this story ends, apprently, since my body is still here. 大玉が軽くてよかった。 The giant ball must have underestimated me. 【孝平】「よっと」 Kouhei: Alright then. 足下のダンボールを持ち上げる。 All around my feet are cardboard boxes. 中身は体育祭の賞品だ。 Inside them are all the prizes for the athletics festival. 邪魔にならないとこに移動しておこう。 They're going to be in the way here, so we should probably move them. 【桐葉】「学食の業者を連れてきたわ」 Kiriha: I've brought the school cafeteria vendor. 制服姿の紅瀬さんが、体育館の入り口を指差す。 Kiriha points to the doorway to the gymnasium. 中年の男性が、台車を押していた。 A middle age man is there with his pushcart. 【孝平】「なんで紅瀬さんが？」？」 Kouhei: Why are you the one bringing him Kuze-san? 【桐葉】「遅れて来たら、道を聞かれたのよ」 Kiriha: He arrived late, and asked me for directions. 【孝平】「なるほど。わざわざありがとう」 Kouhei: I see... thank you. 俺の言葉には特に反応せず、去っていった。 She leaves without replying to my thanks. 【女子生徒Ｄ】「委員長、新しく来た協賛品はどこに置いてもらう？」？」 Female Classmate D: Chairman, where should we put the newly arrived goods? 【孝平】「そこの端がいかな」 Kouhei: How about over there? 【女子生徒Ｄ】「はーい」 Female Classmate D: Understood! 体育祭の景品が次々と運び込まれてくる。 The prizes are carried over to where I gestured one by one by a procession of help. 【孝平】「ん？」？」 Kouhei: Hrm? 新しく運び込まれたダンボール箱に、紙が貼られていた。 There's a piece of paper attached to each new cardboard box being carried in. 「実行委員会御中」と書かれている。 "For the Executive Commitee" is written on the paper. 【孝平】「なんだこれ」 Kouhei: What's this? 【女子生徒Ｄ】「あれ、知らないの？」？」 Female Student D: Ah, you didn't know? 【女子生徒Ｄ】「毎年恒例の、実行委員へのご褒美」 Female Student D: Every year, it's a traditional reward that the executive committee members get. そういえば会長が、役得があるとか言ってたような。 That's right, the president did say there were benefits, didn't he. あとで全員に配ることにしよう。 We'll need to distribute them to everyone after this. 【男子生徒Ｄ】「委員長ー！」ー！」 Male Student D: Chairman! 【男子生徒Ｄ】「外の配置見てほしいんだけどー！」ー！」 Male Student D: I'd like you to check how we've arranged everything outside. 【孝平】「はい、今行きます！」！」 Kouhei: Alright, I'll be right out. 休む暇もなく、仕事が続いていた。 Work continues without stop. 【男子生徒Ｂ】「得点板おっけーです」 Male Student B: The scoreboards are good to go. 最後の配置が決まり、委員全員が集まっていた。 We've finally finished setting everything up for tomorrow. 【孝平】「これで今日の作業は終了です」 Kouhei: That's it for today. 【孝平】「皆さんの働きのお陰で、予定よりも早く終わることができました」 Kouhei: Thanks to everyone's hard work, we're done ahead of schedule once again. 【孝平】「明日はいよいよ本番です」 Kouhei: Tomorrow is the long anticipated real deal. 【孝平】「体育祭実行委員の力を見せつけてやりましょう！」！」 Kouhei: Let's show them what an awesome athletics festival executive committee can really do! 委員全員が拍手をしてくれた。 Everyone starts clapping. 体育館にある委員への報酬を配り、この日の作業は終わった。 After distributing the rewards from before to everyone, the day draws to an end. 【孝平】「む」 Kouhei: Ugh. 少し汗臭い。 I'm pretty sweaty. さっさと大浴場に行って、疲れを癒そう。 I should head to the public baths ASAP... that will cure my tiredness. からからから 【孝平】「お、空いてるな」 Kouhei: Ah, its open. 体を流してから、風呂に浸かる。 I sink into the spring, my body virtually melting in happiness. 【孝平】「ふぃい～f1 v～f1 v Kouhei: Yesss~ あまりの気持ち良さに、口からエクトプラズムが出てるような気さえする。 The feeling of sinking into the hot waters is so amazing, I can't help the sound of enjoyment spilling from my lips. 【孝平】「うおっ！？」！？」 Kouhei: Woah! いきなり目を覆われた。 Suddenly, my eyes are covered. 【？】「だーれだ」 ???: Who is it? 男子風呂で、こんなイタズラをするのは…。 In the men's bath, the only one who would be doing such mischief would be.. …。 間違いなく会長だ間違いなく会長だ間違いなく司だ Definately the President. 間違いなく司だ Definately Tsukasa. 間違いなく副会長だ。 Definately the Vice President. IF YOU CHOOSE OPTION 1 【孝平】「こんなイタズラするのは会長しかいませんよ」 Kouhei: I'm guessing since it's a childish prank... President? 【司】「そうでもない」 Tsukasa: Nope. 【孝平】「司！？」！？」 Kouhei: Tsukasa!? 【司】「会長とはそういう関係なのか」 Tsukasa: Do you and the president have that kind of relationship? 【孝平】「そういう関係ってなんだ」 Kouhei: What the hell does that mean? 【司】「イタズラされる間柄」 Tsukasa: Teasing each other in the bath, I mean. 殺意が芽生えた。 I should kill him. 【司】「冗談だ」 Tsukasa: I'm just kidding. 【司】「そんな渋い顔をするな」 Tsukasa: Don't look so sullen. IF YOU CHOOSE OPTION 2 【孝平】「声でわかるだろ」 Kouhei: I know your voice. 【孝平】「間違いようがない。司だ」 Kouhei: Not hard to figure out. It's you, Tsukasa. 【司】「……つまらん」 Tsukasa: My bad. 【孝平】「何がしたかったんだ？」？」 Kouhei: What's up? 【司】「ただの冗談だ」 Tsukasa: Just playing around. 【司】「気にするな」 Tsukasa: Ignore me. IF YOU CHOOSE OPTION 3 このしなやかな手の感触、間違いない…。 The feel of these soft fingers against my skin... there's no doubt. 鼓動が早くなる。 My heart starts to race. 【孝平】「……副会長、だろ」 Kouhei: Vice President, right? 【孝平】「いくら学院を楽しくしたいからって、それはやりすぎだぜ」 Kouhei: No matter how much you want the students to enjoy their life here on campus, this is going a bit too far. はしたない副会長を諭すように言った。 I say admonishingly to the very forward acting vice president. 【司】「どういう思考回路してんだ、お前」 Tsukasa: What the hell are you talking about? 司が呆れきった顔をしていた。 Tsukasa has a shocked look on his face. 【孝平】「司かよ！？」！？」 Kouhei: Tsukasa!? 【司】「俺で悪かったな」 Tsukasa: Sorry about that. 【司】「ところで、副会長とはもうそういう仲なのか？」？」 Tsukasa: By the way, are you and the vice president really that close? 【孝平】「そういう、とは？」？」 Kouhei: What do you mean? 【司】「一緒に風呂に入る仲」 Tsukasa: Close enough to get into the bath together? 【孝平】「んなわけないだろ」 Kouhei: Of course not, how could that possibly be true? 【司】「怒るな」 Tsukasa: Don't get mad. 【司】「ただの冗談だ」 Tsukasa: It's just a joke. ALL THREE PATHS REJOIN HERE 【司】「しかし、今日はずいぶん張り切ってたな」 Tsukasa: But, yeah, you're looking like you're in pretty high spirits today. 【孝平】「見てたのか」 Kouhei: You've been watching? 【司】「あれだけ動いてりゃ、嫌でも目に入るさ」 Tsukasa: I saw you moving all that crap, even though I'd rather have not been reminded about it. 【司】「まあ、明日が本番だ」 Tsukasa: Well, tomorrow's the real thing, huh? 【司】「それなりに頑張れ」 Tsukasa: You'd better do your best. 【孝平】「ああ、そうするよ」 Kouhei: I plan to. もしかするとさっきのも、司なりの励ましだったのかもな。 I don't suppose, that playing around before was Tsukasa's form of encouragement? 【司】「じゃあ、また明日」。 Tsukasa: Then, I'll see you tomorrow. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Yeah. 司が扉の向こうに消えた。 Tsukasa disappears through the doorway. 一日中動いていたせいか、風呂に入っても微妙に疲労感がある。 Even the bath couldn't cure my exhaustion... probably because of all the work I did today. さっさと寝て、明日に備えることにしよう。 I need to head to bed, to be well rested for tomorrow. がらがらがら *rolling open* 【かなで】「ひゃっほー、ー、こーへー」ー」 Kanade: Yoohoo! Kouhei! 【かなで】「今日も一日お勤めご苦労様っ！」！」 Kanade: Welcome, and thank you for coming to our cafe! 【陽菜】「お邪魔するね」 Haruna: Sorry for the intrusion. いつものようにベランダから悠木姉妹が入ってくる。 As per usual, the Yuki sisters come into my room via the balcony. 【孝平】「あの、さすがに今日はお茶会はムリですよ」 Kouhei: Um... I don't think a tea party is a good idea today. 【かなで】「わかってるって」 Kanade: We know! 【かなで】「頑張ってるこーへーを癒しにきたの」 Kanade: We just came to try and sooth Kouhei, who is always working hard! 【孝平】「そう思ったら寝かせてくれると嬉しいんですが」 Kouhei: I think the best thing for me right now would be to go to bed. 【かなで】「いいからいから」 Kanade: Just let me! いきなり手をつかまれる。 She suddenly grabs me. 【かなで】「うりゃ」 Kanade: Hiyah! ばすっそのまベッドに倒された。 She throws me onto my bed. 【孝平】「全然癒されねえっ！」！」 Kouhei: This isn't soothing at all! 【かなで】「ほらほら、いからうつぶせになるの！」！」 Kanade: Look, just freaken lay down on your stomach! 【孝平】「うつぶせ？」？」 Kouhei: Lay down on my stomach? 【かなで】「悪いようにはしないから」 Kanade: I won't do anything mean to you しぶしぶ、言われた通りにする。 I meekly do as I'm told. 【かなで】「とうっ！」！」 Kanade: Mount! 【孝平】「ぎゃ！」！」 Kouhei: Augh! 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、もっと優しく乗らないと…」…」 Haruna: Onee-chan, you should have gotten on him more gently... 【孝平】「なんでいきなりバックマウントポジションなんですか！」！」 Kouhei: Are you putting me into the Rear Naked Choke? 腰の上あたりから、かなでさんの柔らかい感触が伝わってくる。 Suddenly, I could feel Kanade's soft touches against my back. 【かなで】「それはね、こうするためだよ」 Kanade: I was just getting on so I could do this. もみもみ A massage. 【孝平】「お……お？」？」 Kouhei: W- wait... 肩を揉まれる。 She's rubbing my shoulders. 【かなで】「疲れたでしょ、マッサージしてあげる」 Kanade: You're worn out, right? I'll give you a massage. もみもみ背骨に沿って丁寧にほぐされる。 Her skilled hands work their way down my spine. 【かなで】「どう？」？」 Kanade: How is it. 【孝平】「……気持ちいです」 Kouhei: Feels pretty good. もみもみもみもみ *massage massage massage* もみもみもみもみもみもみもみもみ *massage massage massage massage* 【かなで】「こーへーの体力が満タンになった！」！」 Kanade: There, your hit points are all full now! 【孝平】「満タンかどうかはわかりませんが、体が軽くなりました」 Kouhei: I don't know about that, but I do feel better. 【陽菜】「はい、孝平くん」 Haruna: Here you go, Kouhei-kun. 陽菜が水筒のコップを差し出す。 Haruna hands me a cup of water. 【孝平】「これは？」？」 Kouhei: What's this? 【陽菜】「特製のホットミルクだよ」 Haruna: My special hot mix. 【陽菜】「飲んだら、ぐっすり眠れると思うの」 Haruna: If you drink it, you'll fall sound asleep. 【孝平】「おお、ありがとう」 Kouhei: Oh, thank you. 陽菜から受け取って、口にする。 Taking it from her hand, I drink it in one gulp. 【かなで】「こーへーの魔法ゲージが満タンになった！」！」 Kanade: Now your magic points are all full as well! 【孝平】「俺に魔法の才能があったことを初めて知りました」 Kouhei: I didn't realize I had a magic bar as well. 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、あんまり長居しちゃうと悪いよ」 Haruna: Onee-chan, let's not overstay our welcome. 【かなで】「そだね」 Kanade: That's right. 【かなで】「それじゃ、ゆっくり休むんだよ」 Kanade: Make sure you rest up well! 【陽菜】「明日も頑張ってね」 Haruna: Good luck tomorrow. 【孝平】「二人とも、ありがとう」 Kouhei: Thanks, both of you. 【かなで】「こーへーのためならお安い御用」 Kanade: For you, anytime. 【陽菜】「お休みなさい、孝平くん」 Haruna: Good night, Kouhei-kun. 二人が非常梯子から上に戻っていった。 They use the fire escape ladder to go back up to their room. 騒がしかったけど、一気に癒された気がする。 That was a rowdy visit, but I do feel a little better from it. 明日はいよいよ体育祭本番だ。 Tomorrow is the athletics festival. しっかり休んで、頑張ろう。 It all comes down to this. Category:ChuuTranslations